Blissful Darkenss
by SyriX
Summary: His velvet voice clouded her mind as the ride continued on.She couldn't it.Couldn't believe she was going back to him...
1. Good morning, doom

.:Sunako:.

Sunako leaned back, her hazel eyes fixed on the wide screen before her, yet her mind was elsewhere. She was locked on that damn creature of light. A filtered scream emitted from the television drawing her from the darkening void of her inner thoughts. Jason was moving silently across the screen, machete locked in his hand. She had completely forgotten she had been watching T.V. She had forgotten about Jason.

'_Damn him, damn them all'_ Slipping back on her bed she closed her eyes. It was still early, she could start breakfast now and be done by the time those blinding creatures would wake up, and she would be able to return to her dark sanctuary without much contact. Groaning softly she pulled herself to a sitting position, Saturdays where an awful thing. Why in the world had anyone created them? Saturdays meant an entire day with those creatures. Trudging to the door she poked her head into the hallway…No one. Which was expected, it was far too early for them to be bugging her…yet?

Groggily she mad her way to the kitchen, pulling out a large wok, setting it on the lit stove. Shuffling around the kitchen she grabbed rice, sugar, and various other ingredients as they where called for.

As always Takenaga was the first down, his hair was tussled slightly as if he had just ran his fingers though it. Next were Yuki and Ranmaru, with Kyohei bringing up the rear. Everything seemed to be panning out as the morning progressed, until.

"Ranmaru and I have plans after breakfast" Takenaga explained.

"OH! Me too!" Yuki cried, honeyed rice sticking to his chin.

Sunako wiped a damp hand towel over the wok's surface. "Whatever" she muttered as she continued to ignore them.

"What about you Kyohei?"

"I have plenty of things to keep myself occupied" he retorted.

"Alright, alright calm down it was just a question" Takenaga replied as he folded the newspaper placing it on the chair beside him. "Besides I'm sure Sunako would like some company"

"Doubt it"

Sunako turned; her long slender fingers gripped the edge of the counter. "No I would NOT like company, especially his" she growled as stalked out of the kitchen.

.:Kyohei:.

Yuki sniffled "Scary…" he wined.

"It' aright Yuki" Takenaga soothed, "She's just not a morning Person"

"Not a morning person, my ass!" Kyohei cried, pounding his fist on the table. "I didn't want YOUR company EITHER" her cried in her general direction, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kyohei" Takenaga warned.

Kyohei tossed his head back defiantly. "There is NO way I'm apologizing" he declared.

Ranmaru cast him a wary glance.

"SHE started it!" angrily he pushed his chair back stalking back to his room. Muttering under his breath. It was her fault, she was the one who was always complaining, and SHE was the one who refused to help them out by just posing as a damn lady so they could get the free rent.

Was it really about the rent?

Or was it her?

Hastily he shook away any and ALL thoughts of that notion. It was not her, it WAS the rent. He told himself finally. And it was her fault he had to pay it. Sulked he slipped to the corner of his bed. His head cradled in his hands. It was her fault he decided. All her fault.

.:Sunako:.

Angrily she slammed her fist into her pillow, why in the world would she WANT to spend time with that blinding creature. Why doesn't he run off with one of those damn fan girls of his. They crave his attention and yet he was here, with her. Groaning she turned her attention to her slasher film. Blood filled the screen, followed by a blood curdling scream. A thin smile spread across her lips. She was back in her sanctuary, her dark gory blood filled sanctuary. And best of all…No creatures of light.

Sprawling out on her bed she focused on the flashing lights of the T.V. Finally the dark void of her thoughts was beginning to fade. No more thoughts of Kyohei, no more menacing dreams. Nothing. Yawning she turned lazily on her side closing her eyes. The last thing to enter her mind was the filtered scream from Jason's latest victim.

.:Kyohei:.

Maybe he should check on her. It had been at least three hours since breakfast. And there had been not a sound from her room. Pulling himself to a sitting position he tossed his long legs over the edge of the bed. What could she have been doing for three hours? Slowly he made the trek to her room.

"Sunako?"

"…"

There was no reply. Gripping the door knob he swung the door open slightly, there was no piercing scream for him to get out, no hissing or yelling… Silence. "Sunako?" he asked again, peering into the darkness. The T.V flickered as a stealthy killer slid across the screen, Sunako lay curled on her bed, her long ebony hair sprawled over her small, pale shoulders. Her hand tucked carefully against her elegant body. Kyohei was transfixed.

Was it just about the rent? He asked himself. Or was it her?

Carefully he leaned forwards brushing her bangs from her delicate face. She stirred slightly, shifting her weight.

Maybe…he thought…just maybe it _was_ her…


	2. Freddy VS Jason

Chapter two: Darkness and her embrace.

.:Sunako:.

Sunako stirred slightly, the sound of soft laughter filled her dark sanctuary. Groggily she sat up, the TV was still on, but it was not the movie she remembered putting in. Freddy was pulling his victim through a bed, blood sprayed, coating the walls and ceiling. Again she heard it, a laugh. Her hazel eyes focused on the darkness, Kyohei leaned back on the small black couch, stuffing buttery popcorn into his mouth.

Sunako growled, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"  
Kyohei glanced at her, a look of confusion on his face. "Well you weren't using it, besides the rest of the house of too quiet" he complained.

"And you figured you'd just come into MY room with YOUR blinding light!" she growled.

Kyohei rolled his eyes, "you still on about that creature of light bullshit?" he asked as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

"Get out!" Sunako growled, pulling herself to the edge of her bed, towering over him.

"No" he replied defiantly, turning his attention back to her television.

Sunako's nails dug into her thick mattress, as she leaned forwards.

"Leave!" She warned. But he didn't so much as look up at her let alone budge.

Pulling her self from the bed she strode over to him, pulling to popcorn from his hands.

"Hey that's mine!" he complained, standing up. "You want some make your own!"

"I don't want your damn popcorn; I WANT you to get out of my room!" She hissed.

"And I said I wanna stay!" He retorted.

Sunako clenched her fists. "FINE, stay, see if I care!" she yelled, sinking down to the couch, on the farthest corner from Kyohei. There was silence between them. The only sound emitting from the room was the screams from Freddy's Victims.

'_I'm going to melt…fade in his blinding light…melt…" _

.:Kyohei:.

He glanced over at her, her long ebony hair lay cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall of midnight. Her eyes where fixed on the TV, it was obvious she was trying hard not to look at him. With a soft grin, he shuffled closer to her. He could tell that every muscle in her body had tightened. Once more he smiled coyly. His shoulder slightly brushing hers. For a moment he waited, as of he expected her do something.

"Sunako" he whispered.

She turned towards him, as quick as lightning her hands flew to her nose, catching the blood before it had a chance to explode on him. Her eyes fluttered softly, then she collapsed.

Kyohei grinned, he would never get uses to the fainting. Tucking his arm under her shoulders, he pulled her against him brushing his lips softly against her cheek. He embraced her tightly allowing her to sleep on his shoulder. 'Maybe it was her' he thought once more.

AN: I know, I know it's kinda short. But was working all weekend and didn't get around to it. I Promise the next chapter will be longer!!

Please comment! I love reading what you all have to say


	3. A diffrent kind of darkness

Chapter Three:

.:Sunako:.

The afternoon light filtered through her curtains, warming her cheek gently. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was in her room, on her bed. Had she been here the whole time?

Was everything a dream?

Sitting up, she carefully glanced around her room. It was just as she had left it. Her dark curtains covered her windows keeping out the worst of the light. Hiroshi-Kun Josephine, and Aria-Kun _(Sorry if any of the names are misspelled, I'm at school and don't have my Manga with Me.)_ where lined up against her wall, as they always where. Freddy was stalking his newest victim on her TV screen. Everything seemed to be the way she had left it. With a sigh she shook her head. It really _was_ a dream. Flinging her covers off of her, she glanced at her clock. It was almost noon. That damned creature would be hungry about this time. Speaking of which, where was he? He hadn't bothered her all morning. Shuffling to her feet she staggered to her dresser. Donning in a pair of black loose fitting jeans and black long sleeved shirt, she slipped over to her door. Peeking her head into the hallway she peered out into the vast darkness. No sign of him so far. Hopefully she would just be able to slip down into the kitchen, make a quick lunch and slip back before he had the time to annoy her with his blinding presence. Sneaking into the hallway she quietly made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes" she whispered with a soft sigh, she had made it to the kitchen Kyohei free. She pulled out the large wok she had used this morning, for breakfast, then went to the refrigerator snagging a small back with shrimp scrawled in black sharpie across the top, then tossed it atop the counter. The wok was beginning to heat up; aimlessly she added some water and rice allowing it to heat up. From behind her she heard the kitchen door swing open.

"What did I tell you about being in my kitchen" she growled. But there was something different, there was no whining, or complaining about being hungry. No instant aggression. And more importantly than that, the foot steps where far too heavy. Tightening her grip on the knife she was holding, she slowly turned around.

"Nighty Night" a calm voice whispered. Something was held tightly over her mouth and nose. Struggling she attempted to free herself from his grasp, but her movements where sluggish, not quite accurate. With one last attempt she swung her blade in a backward motion, before all went black…

.:Kyohei:.

His body was stiff and sore, as if he had been in a three hour wrestling match with a horse. Fresh sticky blood clung to the side of his face. He didn't really remember being struck though. Actually the last thing he remembered was placing Sunako in her bed, than going back to his room to recollect his thoughts. What had happened after that?

It was useless he couldn't remember.

"She stabbed me!" A voice cried from somewhere beyond the darkness. "She fucking stabbed me that little bitch. Quick Ryu tie her up!"

"Are you sure this is the one he wants, she's so…so…ugly" he voice choked.

"Never mind that, pet her in there with the blond guy!" He commanded.

There was a small crack of light that filtered through the darkness that Kyohei's eyes had become so accustom to. There was a soft thudding sound, but he couldn't really tell where it was coming from, actually he had no idea where he was. Shuffling to his knees he used his hands to help locate Sunako's limp frame. When his hands came across her, he felt a sudden panic. There was something wet and sticky down her side. The sent of blood filtered through his lungs.

"Sunako!" he whispered hastily, shaking her shoulder. She didn't stir. "Sunako?!" He asked pulling her to a sitting position. Before he had time to react she pulled away from him. Falling to her hands coughing, her hands pulled tightly to face.

"Who are you!" she demanded. Kyohei backed away, for fear she would strike him.

"It's me…Kyohei" he whispered quickly before she could get her chance. Due to her already unhealthy lifestyle her eyes grew accustom to the darkness, and she was able to more clearly.

.:Sunako:.

Brushing her hair from her face, she looked around. They where in one of the abandon rooms in the house. One that her aunt had used many times for parties and social gatherings. She glanced over at the creature of light. He was bleeding, it seemed pretty bad. From behind them the door cracked open, and a light flooded the room.

"Well hello there" the velvet voice purred. "I've been waiting for you"

AN: 0.o cliff hanger! Usually I hate those, but I see why there's so many of them, there so fun!

Actually class is almost over so I have to end it here. Sorry! . 

Please review I love what you have to say!

Later!


	4. A New Nightmare

A/N Ryusoma Is my original character, But that's not to say that I'm just going to randomly add him. He will have a background with one of our characters .

------

I love getting reviews from you all! Thanks for the encouragement!!! Huggles you all!

Ahem Now back to the drama.

.:Sunako:.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she turned towards the voice. Through the dim light that crept through the door she could make out a tall slender male figure. He had cascading waterfalls of midnight hair that spilled over his shoulders and into his deep colored eyes.

Sunako stood, clenching her fists. "Who the hell are you?!" She demanded. Her long tumbles of ebony hair framed her porcelain features. The figure chuckled "So you must be her, Miss Sunako Nakahara " there was a short pause then another soft chuckle. "Well there seems to be no change here" he retorted quickly. But making eye contact with neither of them.

"Don't make me ask you again" she growled.

"My name is Ryusoma" he replied shortly as Kyohei stepped forwards.

"What the hell are you doing in our house!?" He demanded.

"Last I checked this was the landlady's house, and you where still paying full rent" he retorted, his dark eyes narrowing.

Kyohei took a step back "Toshii... Ryusoma Toshii?"

The boy grinned, "I was wondering when you where going to recognize me Takano"

Sunako growled "You know this creature of darkness?" she hissed.

.:Kyohei:.

Kyohei was taken back. She had called him a creature of Darkness...Not a radiant being or a blinding creature of light, but a creature of darkness.

Why was she comparing him to her? He looked over at Sunako, her stance was one for fighting. Her hazel-grey eyes where narrowed, and locked onto Ryusoma. Her dark aura seemed to have increased. Did she know Ryusoma as well?

"What does he want now?" He heard her hiss in a quiet, yet threatening tone.

Ryusoma grinned "Why you of corse Miss Nakahara" His response was short and to the point.

Kyohei was utterly confused. She was conversation with him. In a threatening yet non-violent match.

"I'm not sure what to do with the boy though" he whispered softly, his eyes lost in deep concentration.

"I can't very well kill him...but then again"

"He goes free" Sunako hissed.

Ryusoma looked up, almost startled. His deep, undetermined eyed read her face almost imminently.

"Oh, I see" he chuckled."Interesting, very interesting. He would love to know about this, wouldn't he Miss Sunako-Chan?" he chuckled.

For the first time Sunako sprang. And a very unhuman growl erupted from her pale lips. She pinned him against the door, then rose her knee swiftly. Kyohei was sure there would be contact, but almost as the attack was delivered, Ryusoma grabbed her knee, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh. Kyohie jumped forwards attempting to put himself between the two. Ryusoma caught him by the throat before he had a chance to make his move. _Damn he's fast_ he thought as he brought his hands up to try and ward off the attack. But his attempts where in vain. He was slammed against the wall, the pressure around his throat was becoming unbearable. He was losing his breath.

"Stop it Ryu!" Sunako demanded her voice controlled and edgy. Ryusoma glanced at her then released Kyohei, allowing him to sink to the floor.

_What the hell? How can anyone be that fast? He fended off both me AND Sunako. Something that was thought to be an impossible task_

Ryusoma pulled Sunako to him glancing at Kyohei.

"Might as well" he whispered "Toma get to boy as well!" he ordered before dragging Sunako from the room.

_Why wasn't she fighting against him? She's just letting him drag her around like a rag doll. Something was wrong, terribly wrong he could feel it._

.:Sunako:.

Sunako allowed herself to be led from the room. Her mind was racing, why would he want her now. Why now after almost four years did he send for her? She glanced up at Ryu as he pulled a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"Why does he want me?" she asked softly, barley audible above the voices of the other men.

He looked at her, but his expression was masked. But the expression in his voice was unmistakable.

"Because you're his" he whispered, his velvet words coated with sorrow.

_I thought I put all of this behind me? How did he even find me? Im in Japan for Crist sakes. _

_Kill him..._A voice whispered.

She shook her head, she couldn't kill him. No matter how much she wanted to.

_Yes you can, its simple sunako, you know you want to. You want to look in his agony filled eyes as he.._

She shook her head tossing the thoughts aside. 'NO!' she screamed silently.

"I'm not the same girl I use to be..." she whispered. Her veil if thick tresses carefully hiding her from his eyes.

"No, I imagine you arnt " he whispered. A crooked smile painted his lips. "But we all change love, I'm sure he will love you as he always has, as long as your love for him is unconditional"

She growled "I never loved him. And I never will!"

Ryu chuckled. "I know love, but we cant all be happy can we?" he asked

She clenched her teeth.

**Flashback**

"_no!" she cried, her body trembling in his cold arms. _

"_You will!" he growled as he pushed her hair from her face._

"_Wait...just wait till I'm eighteen" she pleaded._

_Tilting her face to his, he looked into her frightened eyes. "Eighteen you say..Then you'll be mine?...Forever"_

_She nodded somberly. He laughed his cold wicked laugh then placed his lips on hers. _

"_Until then" he whispered leaving her alone, alone to her thoughts. _

_**End FlashBack**_

She thought she would never forget the pain he left her in. But then it happened again. She allowed herself to return to normal and allowed herself to give someone her heart. But he took it and smashed into a million pieces leaving her to pick them all back up and put them back where they seemed to go.

Ryu helped her into the car, then slid in next to her.

And now, now she was going back, back to the monster that had started her trial of tears.

Had she truly promised such an awful thing?

Leaning her head against the window she closed her eyes. Maybe this was all just a horrible night mare. And when she woke up she would be back in her somewhat normal life.

Maybe...

A/N: I know everyone seems a little out of character in this chapter, but it will all be explained in the next chapter. I would type more but...I like waiting .

Until then!

Later!


	5. A diffrence in the light

.:Sunako:. †

A loud thud drew her from her slumber, it was dark where she was. With a smile she lay back on her bed. It had all been a dream.

Stretching out her foot touched something cold, startled she drew her feet back, sitting up.

For the first time she looked around, this wasn't her room...

Wasn't even close, but the room did look familiar to her. Soft blue curtains covered the wall of windows to her left. The canopy that covered her bed was a sheer blue, partly open on the side. Slowly she climbed to her knees poking her head out of the curtains for a better look. There where posters of J-Pop idles on the walls. The dresser to the far right stood about the length of the wall, a solid oak, tan in color.

Then it suddenly hit her like a bad dream. An ear piercing scream erupted from her lips, her fingernail dug into the soft fabric of the pillow.

She _was_ here again, it _wasn't_ a dream.

Pulling herself from the protective covering of her blankets, she ripped the canopy from around her bed flinging it aside, why would he bring her back here?!

What was he planning?

Springing to her feet she pulled the posters from the walls and the curtains from the windows.

"Sunako?"

Sunako turned finding Ryusoma in the doorway, "Where the hell am I?" she demanded

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Your home"

That wasn't the answer she was looking for, striding across the room she grabbed him by the front of his shirt slamming against the wall taking him completely by surprise.

"Wrong" she hissed, her violet eyes where narrowed "where is _he_?"

Ryusoma carefully pulled her hand from his shirt, avoiding her dagger like claws. "The master is away for business" he explained, watching her expression carefully.

Sunako pulled her wrist free of his grasp. "Then why an I here?" he hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Because he wanted you here, you know very well I cant disobey him."

Sunako couldn't quite read his expression, for his eyes where hidden as usual behind a pair of tinted glasses.

"When did you bring me here?" She demanded, her memory obviously failing her.

Ryu chuckled softly, only further angering Sunako.

"Yesterday, with that creature of light" he explained, a coy smile payed across his lips.

Sunako's mind spun, it had to by Kyohei, that was the only one Ryusoma would refer to as a 'Creature of Light'

"Why is he here!" she demanded, trying to mask her voice.

Ryusoma chuckled, "Because you love him, and as dense as your being im sure you can tell why I would be inclined to bring him here"

Sunako growled carefully. "He leaves"

"_he_ will make that decision"

Her fingernails dug into the soft flesh of her hand, then she chuckled. "Why would he want a 'Creature Of Light' in his domain?" she asked bitterly.

Ryusoma leaned closer, brushing her hair from her face.

"Yes I wonder?"

.:Kyohei:.

His eyes fluttered open, not quite able to focus in the darkness.

Where was he?

Sitting up he rubbed his hand through his golden hair, a pain raced down his left side.

What the hell happened?

He looked around, but he was in an unfamiliar place. The walls where made of stone, and there was one window, high above him. But it was dark, so there was no light to help him with where he was. His body throbbed but he forced himself to his feet, and it all hit him.

"Sunako" he whispered carefully.

Where had they taken her?

Why had they taken her?

And how in the world did she know Ryusoma?

.:Sunako:.

A chill swept though her, followed by rage. He has no right to keep her here. NONE, carefully she made her way to the door, surprisingly it was unlocked. She poked her head out into the familiar hallway, looking for any signs of life... there where none. Sneakily she pushed herself onto the hallway. The rooms where just the same as she remembered them. Everything was in black and white. From the ceiling to the floor. It was like being on an old horror film. Minus the creepy thin man lurking behind the corner, watching your every move.

Suspiciously she glanced over her shoulder, seeing no one. She almost sighed in relief, when a cool hand touched her shoulder. Hastily she turned to find Ryusoma behind her. She growled angrily.

"Stop just showing up!" she hissed.

He chuckled

"Where is the 'Creature Of Light?" she demanded.

"No time for that love, _he's_ here"

A/N: Yesh another cliff hanger. But I need sometime to recollect. Me and a friend of mine are going through a tough time right now, so I'm trying to not let it mess with my writing. Please review I love what you all have to say!!!

SX


	6. Update

Okay guys…………I'M BACK!!! . I was having a problem with my computer. And with school letting out next week, I'll have a hell of a lot more time to write! (and I wont have to deal with all these blocks at school . )

Sorry about the delay v.v

I get side tracked easily…!

Also of someone will be willing to send my some ideas I will love them forever!!

The story's becoming rather dry if ya know what I mean.

But I promises that the alleged '_he'_ will make his presence known in the next chapter!

WoooHoo!

Well laters!


End file.
